U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,790 B2 describes a multi-mode universal programming device which is unfortunately not optimally compatible with devices of other manufacturers. The present invention seeks to create a device with which electronic implants from different manufacturers can be identified, controlled in emergency situations, or completely resupplied with new operating instructions/parameters.